The Road Ahead
by HeyDollsItsKelsea
Summary: Jade has some news for Beck. Now they're in it for the long haul.
1. Finding Out

**AN: **I don't and probably never will own Victorious :( It all belongs to Mr. Dan Schneider.

P.S: This is my first fanfiction and I would love to get some criticize (Good or Bad)

**Jade POV**

'I cant believe I could have been so stupid!' I thought as I was throwing up basically everything I'd eaten for the last week. While I was gripping the porcelain throne it made me think about a lot of different things. I never get sick. If there are 2 things that normal people do that I don't they're get sick, and sweat. I never do them because they're gross. You might think I just have the stomach flu. But I'll be having that stomach flu for another 9 months.

That's right Jade West who hates kids and enjoys scaring them in the hospital nursery is pregnant. It happened a few weeks ago after Beck, myself, and the gang almost got kicked out of Hollywood Arts by that gank Helen. And we basically made each other feel better. In many ways if you get what I mean. Ive known about being pregnant for about a week now and I still haven't told Beck. I'm so nervous about how he will react. But today when he picks me up. I'm going to tell him.

**Beck POV**

I drive the ever so familiar route in my truck to Jade's house. I think that I'm the only one besides Cat who has been there. You'd think, being Jade's house, it would be all haunted, dark, and dreary. But it truth its one of the most magnificent mansions I've ever seen. It had a large gate that had a large "W" on it, and whenever a car pulls up to it, it opens. Then Jade's huge house stood in front of you. It was a old fashion brick mansion that used to belong to one of her favorite actress's Audrey Hepburn. It was 3 stories high all throughout, except for the middle where it was 4. It also had a hand layed brick driveway. And the entrance door had 2 huge pillars on each side. I honked the horn and out Jade came. Today she was wearing her usual turquoise extensions, black skinny jeans, combat boots, and a black lace shirt. 'It looks a little tighter then usual' I thought. Of course if i said it aloud shed most likely punch me. She finally got into the passenger side of the car. "Hey babe." I said

"I- I'm pregnant." she blurted out. As if she just wanted to get it over with.

**AN:** Well that's the end of the first chapter... I'll probably update by Tuesday.

xoxo- Kelsea


	2. The Reaction

**AN: **Hey Dolls! Unless I had a magical Freaky Friday moment with Dan Schneider and didn't know it, I don't own Victorious.:(

* * *

><p><strong>Beck POV<strong>

I feel as if a I was hit by a ton of bricks. I was definitely not excepting this to come out of her mouth. "Um. Are... Are you sure? I mean did you... like... um take a test?" I asked as I took one big sigh. I was seriously shaking. I already knew the answer, I just wanted her to confirm it. I knew when it happened too. The night 5 weeks ago when we could've got kicked out of Hollywood Arts by Helen.

"Yes. I even bought 4 four different tests. I got the same results each time." Jade said. I knew what I wanted for the baby. I wanted her to have it and we raise it together. Even though we're both only 17, I think we could definitely make it work. I just hope Jade feels the same way.

"We should probably get to school. We're going to be late." she said. She thinks just like me. Wanting to get off of the subject.

* * *

><p><strong>Jade POV<strong>

The ride to school was quiet for the most part. With the occasional "How do you feel babe?" and "I love you" from Beck. I know this sounds kind of shocking but I'm actually thinking about keeping this baby. I just don't really know if Beck wants it.

We walk hand-in-hand to our lockers. Since they're conveniently located next to each other. I get out my algebra textbook and we walk over to Cat's locker. Beck's hand around my waist. Ive noticed that he's been a bit more possessive since I told him I'm pregnant not even a half an hour ago. Cat's locker. Some people may think that I hate Cat and get completely annoyed with her, But they're so wrong. Cat and I have been best friends since Kindergarten. Ever since she stole the only tube of black play dough. I knew that we'd be great together. Suddenly I heard the familiar bubbly voice. "Hey Bade! Haha! See what I did there? I combined Beck with-"

"Yeah Cat it's hilarious." I replied, my voice dripping with harsh sarcasm. I noticed she looked slightly hurt. She normally knows I'm joking. I mean I'm pretty much fluent in sarcasm.

"Sorry Cat, Jade's just had a late start. She just needs some coffee is all." Beck said on the fly. That's my man. Always thinking of the best way to get out of a situation.

"Oh that's alright. We all get that way sometimes." Cat replied very understanding.

"Hey guys!" I hear the irritating voice of the one and only Tori Vega call out. She was walking over to us with Andre. No surprise there.

"So they're having this thing over at Karaoke Dokie tomorrow night. The food is free for all students in the Los Angeles area." Andre informed us.

"Really? That sounds awesome!" Beck said enthusiastically.

I was going to reply how cool that was until I got the lovely feeling of nausea in my stomach that was quickly working its way up. So I ran to the bathroom that was around the corner.

"Jade!" Beck, Cat, Andre, and Tori called. But I didn't answer because I knew if I did I would throw up in the hallway.

* * *

><p><strong>iluvbade:<strong> Thanks! I'm glad you like it so far! I hope Beck's reaction is good enough for you.

**scarletxx16: **That's what I'm planning. I hate it when they aren't together:( They're like, perfect for each other!

**AN: **I hope you guys liked this chapter(: Next chapter we'll find out if the others find out what Beck & Jade already know. That's a tongue twister(: So yeahh! Bye(:

-Kelsea xoxo


	3. I Want My Burrito!

**A/N: **Sorry it took me almost a week to upload but ya know, that's high school. They want to keep you crazy busy.

Anyway unless Santa buys it for me for Christmas, then I don't own Victorious.:(**  
><strong>

**Cat POV**

'Oh no! I hope Jade is okay!' I thought. We all run to the girls bathroom around the corner after Jade. Tori, Beck, and I run into the bathroom and Andre mumbled something out standing guard. I hope he doesn't hurt the security guard when he stands on him! We get into the bathroom and hear her throwing up. 'Jade never gets sick' I thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Beck POV<strong>

Jade didn't even bother to lock the stall so we gained easy access. I knelt down be side her and held back her hair and rubbed her back while she continued throwing up. I felt so guilty that I was the reason that this was happening. When she was done she got up off her knees and looked down at the floor like a toddler getting yelled at.

"Does anyone have some gum or a mint?" she asked.

"Yeah. I do." Tori replied.

She held out a strip of Orbit peppermint gum to Jade which she snatched out of her hand. She washed her hands and we all walked out of the bathroom.

"So what was that all about?" Andre asked. I didn't think that Jade was actually going to tell them now until she said,

"We'll tell you at lunch." she grabbed my hand and dragged me to algebra.

* * *

><p>The next four periods seemed to take forever. We finally got to lunch. We both put our bags down and went up to Festus's truck. "Can I have to burritos please." I asked.<p>

"No! You get a nachos!" he said in that weird Yerbanian accent.

"Look! You get my burritos or I'll kick your little ass back to Yerba!" Jade yelled at Festus.

"T-two burritos coming up." and he threw them down to us.

By the time that little show was over everyone was at the table.

"So what did you guys want to tell us?" Tori asked.

"Oh yeah um-." Jade replied nervously, until she was interrupted by a curly haired freak with a puppet.

"Sorry I'm late, I had to go to the doctors." Robbie said.

"Yeah, yeah shut up. The dark princess was about to say something." Rex replied.

"So I uh wanted to tell you guys the reason I threw up this morning." Jade explained. "But I want to go to the doctors to get checked out first."

"Um, okay." They all looked even more confused then before.

The bell rang and we all parted our separate ways. I really hope Jade wants me to go to the doctors with her. Because I'm going to go either way.

* * *

><p><strong>iluvbade: <strong>Thank you! and thanks so much for reviewing again(:

**Rockets Love: **Sorry I didn't upload that soon. But I honestly have know clue what sex of a baby they will have. But I'll definitely take that into consideration!

**imafanpire: **Thank you! Sorry I didn't upload that soon:(

**scarletxx16: **Thank you! And thanks for reviewing again. btw... I love your story What's Going On!

**A/N: **Sorry it kinda ended like that. But I just thought that she should give them all proof (like an ultrasound) before telling them.

Don't forget to review! (:

-Kelsea xoxo


	4. What?

**A/N: **Heyy dolls! I'm so sorry the last chapter was kinda crappy. I knew that when I was writing it.

Anyway, I'm just playing in Dan Schneider's sandbox with his toys. Except for Dr. McKay, I brought her from home.

* * *

><p><strong>Jade POV<strong>

The next day Beck and I were waiting in the waiting room at the Doctor's office. I'm really glad that Beck agreed to come with me. I didn't want to go alone. I was anxiously tapping my nails on the arm of the chair when the nurse called, "Jadelyn West, you can follow me this way." I got up with Beck holding my hand. I had a feeling he was just as nervous as I was.

She led us to a room down a long hallway. It was fairly plain with a few pieces of medical equipment and a bench-bed-thing that I sat down on. For the next two minutes we sat their making small talk about how school was and everything like that. The doctor walked in and introduced herself. "Hi, I'm Dr. McKay. Nice to meet you both." she said shaking both mine and Beck's hands "So what I'm going to do today is pretty simple. I'll do an ultrasound, an internal exam, and then I'll take some blood." I was okay with the ultrasound and taking blood is always the good kind of disgusting, but an internal exam, not so fun.

"Okay." I replied.

She turned on the ultrasound machine and put some of the jelly on my belly. "This might be a bit cold." And sure enough it was freezing so much so that winced when she put it on. Beck took my hand in his while we waited to see our baby. I'm so excited to see it. I really think this baby is starting to soften me. I was brought out of my thoughts when she said, "And there are your babies."

"Babies!" Beck and I said together.

* * *

><p><strong>iluvbade: <strong>Thanks! and I know the last chapter was pretty crappy. I wrote it at like, 7 in the morning on my way to school.

**Rockets Love: **I know right! That'd be so cute!

**LizGilliesFanForever: **Thank you!

**HorseFan13: **Thank you! and I always try to but they end up being like, 600 words. But this one is REALLY short, but I'm uploading 2 in one day.

**A/N: ***Hides under a rock* Don't kill me for making it short! But I'll be uploading 2 chapters today so that kinda makes up for it I guess.

-Kelsea xoxo


	5. Twins

**A/N: **Here's the second chapter that I promised you guys I would upload.

Who has to 2 thumbs and owns Victorious? Dan Schneider.

* * *

><p><strong>Beck POV<strong>

"Yes that's right. You can see the two sacks there and there." She pointed to the screen and sure enough there were two babies. I can't believe it. I'm 17 years old and am having twins nothing to freak out about or anything. right?

After that she took Jade's internal exam and blood. "Here are your pictures, I'll see you in one month." Dr. McKay said.

"Thank you." Jade replied in a sweet voice.

We walked out to the car silently hand in hand. We drove to the RV silently for the most part until I brought what I have been wanting to ask her ever since I find out she was pregnant. "Hey Jade?" I asked.

"What?" She said turning towards me as she had been staring out the window.

"I was wondering, what do you want to do with the babies?" The car came to a stop in the driveway of my house. But neither of us got out of the car/

"I- I really want to keep them but if you don't want them then we can give them up for adoption or something because I really don't want to do this without-"

I cut off her babbling with a long passionate kiss. Her hands went to my hair and mine went to her stomach, caressing our two unborn children. When we pulled away for air we got out of the car and into my RV. "We are keeping these babies, and they are going to be the most spoiled kids ever." I finally replied sitting down on my bed with her.

"That's true. Between our parents, friends, and Sikowitz, ugh. That's going to be crazy!" Jade said.

"Well based off of that. I was going to tell you that I got a supporting role in that new movie 'The Time' with Taylor Malone." I said in one big breath.

"What? Babe, that's amazing!" She replied genuinely excited.

"Yeah. And between that and the money my grandparents left me in their will. Well I was wondering if you want to buy a house and move in with me?" I explained.

"Beck, are you sure, I mean what about your RV you love it."

"Yes. I was actually gonna ask you before I found out that you were going to have the twins."

"Well if you're sure, then yes. I would love to move in with you." Jade replied.

I looked at the time on my microwave and it read 6:30. We are supposed to meet up with everyone at 6:45 at Tori's house and then walk over to Karaoke Dokie together. "We should probably head over to Tori's."

"Yeah. We finally get to tell them what they've been so freaking nosy about."

I just hope they react as well I think they're going to.

* * *

><p><strong>LizGilliesFanForever: <strong>Thank you! haha... I'm glad you liked that part(:

**iluvbade: **Thank you! I think you reviewed like every chapter so far. lol(:

**Rockets Love: **Yes babies as in multiple(:

**A/N: **Well, here's the second and longerish chapter. Now you that you dolls know that Beck and Jade are having twins what should they be? a Boy & Boy, a Boy & Girl, or Girl & Girl?

-Kelsea xoxo**  
><strong>


	6. Telling

**A/N: **Hey dolls! I may own season 1 on dvd and the soundtrack. But I don't own Victorious:(

* * *

><p><strong>Jade POV<strong>

When we arrive at Vega's house and got out of the car, I noticed that everyone was already here. I'd rather tell everyone about the little monsters now then out in public where possibly everyone could know. Beck and I walked up to the house and knocked on the door. "Come in!" Tori replied. We obeyed her command.

"Sorry we're late. We lost track of time." Beck explained.

"That's okay. So are you guys ready to get our karaoke on?" Andre asked. A round of yeah's and totally's came from the 7 well 8 if you the puppet.

"Before we go we wanted to tell you why I threw up at school a few days ago." I said quickly.

"Okay. So tell us" Robbie said.

"Yeah! I wanna know." Cat exclaimed."

"Okay so basically I went to the doctors and she told me some life changing new."

"Are you okay? Do you have like cancer or something?" Tori asked sounding genuinely concerned.

I looked over at Beck for some reassurance. He nodded in response. "No nothing that won't be gone in a few months." I muttered under my breath.

"What" Andre asked.

"What I'm trying to say is" I took a deep breath "I'm pregnant."

"OMG! Really?" Cat tackled me onto the orange-red couch. Tori and Trina soon followed. I shockingly accepted the bone crushing group hug.

"Congrats man." Andre said as he gave Beck a manly hug-handshake thing.

"When's it due"

"Boy or girl?"

"Can I be Auntie Cat?

Beck and I were bombarded with questions.

"I'm due on May 14th." I replied

"We don't know if it's a boy or a girl for another 2 months." Beck said, a group of sighs followed. "But, we do know that were having twins."

Another group of yay's and congratulation's came.

"We should probably get over to Karaoke Dokie." Trina said.

"Lets go" Everyone said in unison.

**Beck POV**

When we got to Karakoe Dokie all of us put our names in for the singing competion. Except for Robbie and Trina. We sat down and order some drinks, nachos, and of course, buffalo nuggets. It was Andre's turn first and he desided to sing a duet with Tori. They walked up to the stage and the song 'Forget You' by Cee Lo Green started blastin out of the speakers. Everyone was cheering loudly for them the whole time. Next was Cat. She was going to sing 'Rolling in the Deep' by Adele. She did an amazing job and of course, everyone was cheering for her. Next was my turn. But what everyone but Jade knew was that it was a duet to one of our new favorite songs 'Moves Like Jagger'. I dragged a shocked looking Jade onto the stage and handed her a microphone. The music played and I began to sing.

"Just shoot for the stars. If it feels right then aim for my heart

If you feel like and take me away, make it okay

I swear I'll behave you wanted control

So we waited I put on a show

Now I make it you say I'm a kid my ego is big

I don't give a shit and it goes like this"

"Take me by the tongue

And I'll know you

Kiss me till you're drunk

And I'll show you

You want the moves like jagger

I've got the moves like jagger

I've got the mooooooves... like jagger

I don't need try to control you

Look into my eyes and I'll own you

With them the moves like jagger

I've got the moves like jagger

I've got the mooooooves... like jagger"

"Maybe it's hard

When you feel like you're broken and scarred

Nothing feels right but when you're with me

I make you believe that I've got the key so get in the car

We can ride it wherever you want

Get inside it and you want to steer but I'm shifting gears

I'll take it from here and it goes like this"

"Take me by the tongue

And I'll know you

Kiss me till you're drunk

And I'll show you

You want the moves like jagger

I've got the moves like jagger

I've got the mooooooves... like jagger

I don't need try to control you

Look into my eyes and I'll own you

With them the moves like jagger

I've got the moves like jagger

I've got the mooooooves... like jagger"

**Jade**

"You wanna know how to make me smile

Take control, own me just for the night

And if I share my secret

You're gonna have to keep it

Nobody else can see this

So watch and learn

I won't show you twice

Head to toe, ooh baby, roll me right

And if I share my secret

You're gonna have to keep it

Nobody else can see this"

And it goes like this

Take me by the tongue

And I'll know you

Kiss me till you're drunk

And I'll show you

You want the moves like jagger

I've got the moves like jagger

I've got the mooooooves... like jagger

I don't need try to control you

Look into my eyes and I'll own you

With them the moves like jagger

I've got the moves like jagger

I've got the mooooooves... like jagger"

Everyone was clapping and whistling. I hugged Jade and kissed her. We both knew that everything was going to be alright.

* * *

><p><strong>Rockets Love: <strong>Boy & Boy

**LizGilliesFanForever: **Boy & Girl, Girl & Girl

**ep1998: **Girl & Girl

**imafanpire: **Girl & Girl

**A/N: **I still have no idea what they're going to be so you can still send in your gender suggestions. The next chapter is probably going to skip ahead to when they find out what they're having.

**-Kelsea xoxo  
><strong>


	7. What are we having?

**A/N: **So I finally found out how to take off the block so that people who don't have accounts can comment to. (Stupid Me) So thank you to everyone who voted and you will very soon know what the sex of Baby Oliver's are.

As always I do not own Victorious. blah,blah,blah

* * *

><p><strong>Jade POV<strong>

I'm now 5 months pregnant and look like a whale. I was sitting in history class with Cat to anxious to pay attention. Today was the day we would finally know the sex of the twins. A lot has changed with my physically and emotionally. I could only hide my pregnancy from the school until the end of my first trimester. Then everyone, just by looking at my stomach knew. The emotional changes were mainly hormonal. I would cry when watching Full House. Everyone was so especially shocked I started being nice to Tori. Well, there goes my bitch girl streak.

After what felt like months which was only about two hours, we got to Dr. McKay's office. Beck and I were quietly discussing what we wanted the babies to be. "I want 2 girls." Beck said.

"Why?" I asked.

"So that way I can protect them from boys and stuff." he replied sheepishly

I couldn't help but laugh. It's a typical Beck answer, always wanting to protect the one's he love. I know it sounds extremely cliche but as long as they're both healthy, I don't care what they are. The nurse came in and said, "Jadelyn West, Dr. McKay will see you now." Beck, being the gentleman he is, helped me up out of the chair. We walked down the hallway hand-in-hand to the ultrasound room. The Dr. McKay was already in the room when we got there. " Hey Jade, Beck." she waved to both of us sitting on a chair filling out a paper of some sort. "You know the drill. Just lay down on the table and we'll get started."

I did as I was told and she walked over to us and turned on the ultrasound machine. I winced as she put the ice cold gel onto my swollen stomach. "I know. I wish there was a way to make it warmer." Dr. McKay said as she saw me wince. "So there is Baby A" as she focused on a little head shaped blob on the screen. Beck smiled at me and tightened the grip on my left hand.

"Now that you're five months pregnant we can determine the gender. Do you guys want to know what your little babies are going to be?" Dr. McKay asked.

"Yes please." Beck and I said in unison.

She laughed, "Okay. So it looks like Baby A is a boy" Beck and I smiled at each other but still very anxious to find out what Baby B is, "and Baby B is a girl." She turned of the machine and handed Beck the ultrasound pictures, and me a couple of tissues to wipe the gel off of my stomach. "So I'll see you guys next month. Goodbye." Dr. McKay said and very soon after departed.

"So. the best of both worlds huh?" Beck said smiling.

"Yeah, a boy and a girl. I wonder how everyone's going to react to the new news." I said going into Beck's open, warm embrace.

"Well let's go find out." He said grabbing my purse and walking behind me to the truck.

* * *

><p><strong>Pinkbull115: <strong>Girl & Girl (Sorry but they're having only one):

**LizGilliesFanForever: **Thanks! and by now you already know what they're having(:

**Scarletxx16: **Thanks! and your welcome.

**Rockets Love: **I made one a boy just for you(: lol that can be like your twin or something.

**iluvbade: **Boy & Boy (I hope your not made but 1 is better then none right?):

**eclareforever901: **Wahoo! You guessed right(: I now give you a virtual Victorious character or cast mate of your choice. lol(:

**WeGottaGetBackToHogwarts:** Girl & Girl (Sorry but they're only having one girl): and the B and the A thing is super cute! maybe I'll use it?

**Annabeth M Chase: **Girl & Girl (Sorry but one is better then none right?):

**Jeremy Shane: **Thank you! and here's your another chapter(:

**A/N: **Beck and Jade are having a girl and a boy! I hope you guys aren't mad at me if I didn't choose the one you wanted:( Anyway next up everyone finds our what they're having, some shopping, and some fluff(:

-Kelsea xoxo


	8. The Bet

**A/N: **Hey, remember me? Before you yell at me I just wanted to say I'm sorry for not updating in like, forever. But my laptop, whom I named Sophia, got sick and she had to go to the computer hospital:( Anyway, here's a new chapter!

**Me: **Wahh! I don't own Victorious.

**Dan: **HaHaHa! That's right! I do, it's all mine! mwahaha(:

* * *

><p><strong><span>Beck POV<span>  
><strong>

I cannot believe that I'm having a boy and a girl. I have girl so I can protect her from all the 'cute' boys when she's a teenager. But I also have a boy, who I can teach to play sports and just do guy stuff with. It's times like these that I almost forget that Jade and I are going to be 18 year old parents.

I pull up to Tori's and help Jade out of the car but she slaps my hand away. "I'm not a crippled old lady. You don't have to help me every friggen time I get up!" she said crankily.

"Okay. Sorry babe." I apologized.

"It's okay. It's just the hormones." she explained.

"Yeah right." I muttered under breath.

"What?"

"Nothing baby. Let's just go in the house." I replied.

* * *

><p>Once inside we were bombarded by Cat, Tori, and Trina asking what the sex of the babies are. "Okay okay, back up or else we're going to make you wait until they're born." I said. They very quickly obeyed and backed up to the couch. I sat down and pulled Jade onto my lap.<p>

"So do you guys really want to know what they are?" Jade questioned teasingly.

A round of yes's came from everyone, but Andre added a little more, "Come on man, we have a pool going between us Lane and Sikowitz. My bets on a 2 boy $300 on the line bro."

Typical Andre always betting the most in whatever he bets on. I just wonder if anyone bet on one of each.

"What are everyone's bets on?" Jade asked, sounding very amused and curious.

"I have a bet on 2 boys like Andre, but I only bet $50." Robbie said

"Mine and Tori's is on 2 girls." Cat explained. Tori, who sat next to her, was nodding and grinning.

"And mine is on one of each since I couldn't decide, I bet $100." she said somewhat embarrassed.

Jade looked over at me for reassurance before telling everyone what the babies were.

"Well, Baby A is a girl." Andre and Robbie looked very disappointed and sat there ignoring the girls excitement.

"Wait what's Baby B?" Rex asked.

"Baby B is a boy." I said proudly.

Everyone looked at Trina and pouted but then they came up to congratulate us. Everyone except for Trina who was now one the piano dancing and throwing her money up in the air.

"I can't wait I get a little niece and nephew to spoil!" Tori said excitedly while rubbing Jade's belly.

"I know! I can't wait!" Cat said bouncing up and down on her moon shoes.

* * *

><p><strong>LizGilliesFanForever: <strong>Thanks(: and I'm so so sorry for not updating sooner:(

**Jeremy Shane: **Thank you(: Here's your more.**  
><strong>

**Rockets Love: **haha. Your welcome(:

**Natalia: **Thanks(: I was actually thinking about using Mason. I love that name3

**Anon: **That's so cool! I think I'm gonna do like a whole sequel thing when they're growing up so I saved the tip things on my computer.

**A/N: **So Trina won the bet(: You guys should probably start leaving your name suggestions. And would you guys like it if I did and Elavan story? I love them so much and everyone is starting to do them right now, so should I or not?

-Kelsea xoxo


	9. Bade in the Big New House

**A/N: **I'm so so so so so so so sorry for the super super long delay! My laptop, Sophia, got sick again and I had like 4 chapters on their so I had to get them on a flash drive from the guy named Matt (who was so hot) at Best Buy. So here it is without further delay.

Anywho, Idon'townVictorious wah!

* * *

><p><strong>Jade POV<strong>

Today is the day. No, not the day my little monsters are here. Beck and I are finally moving into our new house today. I didn't think that I would be as excited as I am. Between the part in the new movie that Beck got, and his part time job at Sky bucks, thankfully everything was going in our favor. The house is gorgeous. It has three bedrooms, two bathrooms, its two stories, has a pool, and is right near Beck's parent's house.

Today the gang, our parents, and Beck's older sister Breanna were helping us unpack everything and move in. "Put that over there by the couch." I commanded Andre and Beck with a coffee table in hands. Of course they obeyed, as if they had another option. I sat on the couch with Cat and Breanna. They were spooning for kicks. About three weeks ago I felt their first kick.

(Three Weeks Ago)

_I was lying on the RV bed watching Law and Order: SVU. Beck had just gotten out of the shower when I felt a slight flutter in my stomach. "Beck, come here!" I exclaimed very excitedly._

"_What, what is it, is something wrong with the babies?" he said rushing to my side anxiously. I don't even think that he noticed his towel that used to be around his hips was now on the floor. I grabbed his hand and put it to the fluttering spot below my belly button. _

"_Wow! That's amazing." Beck said in awe._

"_I know it feels so real now." I said._

(Now)

"And, we're done" I said. Placing a picture from mine and Beck's maternity photo shoot over the fireplace. A round of high fives and a huge group hug went around.

"Thank you guys so much for helping." Beck said gratefully.

"Yeah" I said nodding my head, "we really couldn't have done any of this without all of your support." I said genuinely sincere.

"Anytime." Robbie said. It made me feel really good that I had friends and family that I could count on no matter what the circumstances are.

"Yeah. But next weekend we have to go shopping." Tori said with Breanna, Trina, and Cat nodding behind her. Honestly, who would have ever guessed that Tori and Trina would become two of my best friends.

"Ugh. Fine. But you're paying for lunch, and I get to pick." I retorted.

* * *

><p><strong>BadeObsesser: <strong>Thank you(:

**Jeremy Shane: **Thanks(; cute names!

**LizGilliesFanForever: **Thanks(: I'm working on the elavan story but its harder then the bade stories:( wah!

**Rockets Love: **I know:( Thanks(:

**Annabeth M Chase:** Thank you(:

**Sharene28:**Thank you(: and thanks for the name suggestions(:

**Popcorn64: **Thanks(: cute names

**: **cute names(:

**CULLENGIRLS1039: **Thank you(: I know, I suck at uploading:( and the elavan story will probably be up either Friday, Saturday, or Sunday.

**A/N: **Again sorry for the delay. But leave your name suggestion for Baby girl and Baby boy Oliver! Next chapter- Shopping!(:

-Kelsea xoxo


	10. Jade Likes Shopping?

**A/N: **Wahoo! I updated! So in this chapter they go shopping! Also if you like Elavan go check out my new story Girl of My Dreams by me(:

I own Emily, she's all mine(: Breanna, Beck's sister is mine too(: I don't own Babies R Us, or any of the brands mentioned in the following. Or Olive Garden!

Ya know, I'm really sad that FanFiction reminds me everytime I upload a damn chapter that I dont own Victorious!

* * *

><p><strong>Jade POV<strong>

I was in the walk in closet in Beck and I's bedroom trying to find something to wear when I go out shopping today. Somehow Tori, Trina, Cat, and Beck's sister Breanna talked me into going baby shopping. Now that I'm almost seven months pregnant, it's getting harder to find clothing to fit my enormously large stomach. So I settled on a black maternity, I hate that word, tank top and one of Beck's blue flannel shirts over the top and black maternity skinny jeans.

"Babe, they're here!" Beck shouts from downstairs.

"Okay, I'll be right there." I holler back.

I walk downstairs and see Cat standing at the bottom of the stairs anxiously waiting for me to get to the car. Before Cat drags me out the door, Beck gives me a quick kiss and a belly rub. I walk down to the drive way and into Breanna's Chevy Suburban. Bre's in the driver seat and Cat opens the passenger door open for me and I mutter a thank you. I turn around and see Trina and Tori in the middle and Cat in the back.

"To Babies R Us!" Tori exclaims, well more of a demand really.

* * *

><p>We walked into baby land aka Babies R Us, and Tori, Cat, and Trina each grabbed a basket.<p>

"Where should we go first, clothes or nursery stuff?" Trina asks to no one in general.

I looked at everyone and they just shrugged. "Nursery stuff." I said

We found the section easily, since it was where we walked in and to the left. We saw the cribs first and stopped.

"Hey Jade, what color is the nursery going to be?" Tori asked.

"We settled on light green. Why?" I replied.

"What color do you want the cribs?" she asked.

"I was thinking something dark." I said wandering over to the crib that had caught my eye since it came in sight. Just as I was about to ask Cat to go get a sales person to put in an order for it, a nice, annoying looking lady came over.

"Hi I'm Emily can I help you ladies with anything?" she asked in that cookie cutter voice that every sales person at every store you go to that makes you want to punch them in the face.

"Yes, I'd like to place an order on two Graco Lauren cribs in Espresso." I said sweetly.

"Okay, I'll put that right in. Do you need anything else?" Emily asked.

"Actually would you mind just staying with us and placing that orders after we have everything?" I asked.

"Not at all. Smart thinking." She replied.

We walked over to the next most logical section; bedding. For the boy crib the girls and I picked out CoCaLo bedding called Monkey Time that was blue and had monkey on it. For the girl we picked out a CoCaLo bedding, again, called Daniella and it was neutral with a little light pink on it. Then we got 2 car seats. For the boy, a Graco Wilshire and for the the girl we got a Graco Erin. We also picked up a few little things that were essential. Like binkies, bottles, bibs, etc. Emily told us that our order should be ready in about a week.

By the time we were done it was almost two o'clock and we were all starving. We went to Olive Garden and had a nice girl's lunch. I never thought I'd say this but I'm actually starting to like shopping.

* * *

><p><strong>LizGilliesFanForever:<strong> Thanks(: be on the look out for a new chapter of the elavan story on Thursday or Friday.

**Rockets Love: **haha(: Update!

**BadeObssesser: **I updated! and I know, I always say I'll update sooner but I never do:(

**Sharene28: **Thank you(:

**Popcorn64: **Thank you(:

**2cute4u24: **I love that spelling of Ashleigh!

**A/N: **I don't know why but this story is making Jade sound very unjade like. I got all of the baby stuff from Babies R Us .com. If you haven't gotten your names in and you still want. DO IT NOW! The next chapter I'm going to put in the babies names and if you haven't put a name in your name won't be picked so DO IT!

-Kelsea xoxo


	11. Nursery & Nominations

**A/N: **Wow! It's a Kelsea in her natural FanFiction writing habitat. Careful. If she doesn't get reviews or she has to be reminded that she doesn't own Victorious she might get scared off.

Wahoo! I'm officially back! With the holiday's and I had to have my appendix removed I haven't gotten a chance to write.

* * *

><p><strong>Beck POV<strong>

A week after Jade went shopping for the baby furniture and stuff, we were finally putting the nursery together with the help of the gang. When Jade decided to go shopping with the girls I put a little surprise together for her. She hates painting so I called up Andre and Robbie to help me paint the room a light shade of tan for our sons room and a light green for our daughters.

Right now I was putting together the second of the cribs for the girl's room with the help of Robbie. It turns out he is actually pretty handy when it comes to putting things together and building things. Cat, Tori, and Jade were in the boy's room adding some decor and fun stuff to it. Jade came in the room, house phone in her hand and the look of curiosity glazed over her eyes.

"It's for you babe, It's Dave." Jade said. Dave is my agent so now I was as curious as Jade. I took the phone from her.

"Hey Dave. What's up?" I asked

"I was wondering what you're going to be wearing for the Golden Globes this January." Dave said.

"What? Why?" I asked curiously. But then it hit. Was I nominated for The Time? "You mean I'm nominated?"

"Yes son you are." he chuckled at my enthusiasm. "Best Actor in a Supporting Role. For the SAG Awards and Oscars too."

"That's great. Thank you" I said excitedly.

"Your welcome. Bye Beck." Dave said

By the time I was done everyone was now in the room and those who heard the whole conversation, like Jade, Andre, and Robbie, had very hopeful look on there faces. But Cat and Tori just looked confused.

"Well I'd like to officially inform all of you that I have been nominated for a Golden Globe, SAG, and an Oscar."

They stood there, jaws on the floor, for a second before they trampled me to the ground with hugs and I thought I was going to go deaf from Cat's squealing. Once I was on my feet Jade gave me a passionate kiss. But it was interrupted by a perky redhead.

"Back to work everyone. This room isn't going to build it self." Cat shouted.

* * *

><p>Five hours later and both of the nurseries were complete. I lay beside Jade watching one of my favorite Christmas movie, Santa Claus.<p>

"You know we still have to pick out baby names." Jade broached a subject that hasn't been brought up in quite a while.

"I know. But we still have our four favorite names so that way, when they're in our arms we can see which names suits our children." I replied

"Okay. Good night, I love you." She said turning over to turn off the light.

"I love you too."

It's hard to believe that only about seven months ago we were worried that we weren't going to be able to financially handle twins and living on our own. But now that my acting career is really taking off, I see nothing but good ahead.

* * *

><p><strong>LizGilliesFanForever:<strong> There's gonna be a new chapter of the Elavan story TOMORROW!**  
><strong>

**Lexia Daughter of Athena: **Thank you(:**  
><strong>

**dragonballzlover2499: **Thank you(: and thanks for the name suggestions(:**  
><strong>

**BadeObsesser: **Wahoo! I love Elavan too. There's gonna be a new chapter of the Elavan story tomorrow! P.S. I love your stories!(:**  
><strong>

**CULLENGIRLS1039: **Thank you(:**  
><strong>

**Alyson: **Thanks for your name suggestions(:**  
><strong>

**LiveLifeLoud91: **Thank you(: and thanks for your name suggestions(:**  
><strong>

**Luisa: **We shall see. But I think they are gonna be pretty cute(:**  
><strong>

**Jeremy Shane: **Thank you(:**  
><strong>

**hahamgee: **Thanks for the name suggestions(:**  
><strong>

**emmyloser: **That's awesome! Happy 5 month early Birthday! haha(:**  
><strong>

**SweetiePop66: **OMG! Thanks SO much for your name suggestions(: your such a doll!

**A/N:** Next chapter: Baby time! So if you have any last minute baby names get them in! Don't forget to review! Love you dolls!

**-Kelsea  
><strong>


End file.
